What a Beautiful Day
by Summer Evenings
Summary: Mark and Roger based on the song What a Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle. I'm a newbie, so please R&R.


Author: Summer Evenings

Rating: Teen due to some swearing

Pairings: Mark/Roger if you don't like, don't read

Summary: Mark/Roger to the song _What a Beautiful Day_ by Chris Cagle. I know the lyrics say she, but I went through and changed it for this story. Full, unchanged lyrics at the end. From Roger's POV.

**Beautiful Day**

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave  
Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat  
And talked all afternoon  
Caught a movie on day fourteen  
And day sixty-seven he said "I love you" to me_

When you're dying, you think about everyday that you have to spend with someone. I remember meeting Mark. Benny introduced us on the street because he had just come from the loft and I hadn't been there to greet our 'new roommate'. All I could see was that stupid camera but when he put it down to shake my hand, his eyes startled me. I don't know how hello even came out of my mouth.

After that day, Mark and I spent a lot of time together. He listened and I raved about my girlfriend, April, and this feeling I got when I was still on heroin. He never wanted to try it, so I would soon leave him to his own devices to get high. Afterwards, we would eat and just sit. It was a tradition before I even knew him that well. Just the day after meeting him.

Then I invited him to a movie with April and me on day fourteen. Looking back, it wasn't much of a date, but I didn't know how to blow off April, so she came with. After April died, I was going through withdrawals and told him I loved him. He said it back. My reason to live after that day, day sixty-seven, was him.

_Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
He had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful _day

Flashback

I sat there pondering how to get out. All I needed was one hit, why couldn't Mark see that. I needed it to live, to stay when April was gone. A little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me, but I ignored it. The need for a hit came first, and if I had to do this to get out then I would.

"Roger, please, I just want to help," Mark gasped as I held him down on the coffee table, my forearm pressed to his throat. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING HELP ME. Come on Mark, I just need one hit. Then I'm clean. Please," I pleaded. He shook his head no and I came unglued on him.

End

He still has the scars from that day. My Mark. The man I love. The man who should have left. I count my days with him, and I continue to thank anyone who is watching over me for another day that I wake up with him.

"Roger? What's wrong?" Mark asked, coming over to see why I hadn't moved in a couple minutes from my place in front of the sink. "You could have left, but you chose to stay." I hugged him and knew that I had confused him, but all he did was whisper comfort in my ear.

_Day one-sixteen I asked him what he was doin'_  
_For the rest of my life  
Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that_ boy  
_To my foolish pride  
He said, "I do"  
On day four eighty-two  
And gave me a son  
On day seven sixty-one _

I did it. On day one-sixteen I asked Mark to commit to me. But before everything was settled, Mimi came out of rehab. She ran up the stairs and straight to me. Throwing her arms around me, I was caught in a kiss. "I've missed you." "Um, I think we need to talk," I answered. But it was too late; Mark had seen and was now walking out the door. "Mark wait!" "No, be happy Roger." He was gone and I had no idea where he went.

Mimi felt really bad, but no matter how much she apologized to Mark, and me, but Mark refused to come back to the loft until I apologized. "What did I do! I didn't cheat on him." Day one eighty-nine I almost lost Mark due to my foolish pride. Let's just say, I apologized, and on day four eighty-two he said, "I do."

The biggest part for me was the day we got approved to adopt a little boy. Day seven sixty-one was the happiest day of our lives. And I was still alive to keep counting. 

_  
Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three  
Well, honey that's fifty years  
Yeah, here's to you and me _

"Fifty years. Fifty fucking years and somehow we made it," Mark said raising his glass to the sky. His son, Angel,came over. "Dad, we should go.Melissa is starting to worry about you." "Yeah I know." Mark went over to his family; his granddaughter took his hand. With one final look back to Roger's headstone, Mark knew that, in time he would join him. But it was a beautiful day and Roger would kick his ass if he was sad. "Grandpa, are wou (you) oka (okay)?" asked the small blonde attached to Mark's hand. "Yeah honey, just remembering. Just remembering."

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way  
He_ had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day _

"Hey, Roger!" I looked to my left to see Benny running towards me with some skinny, blonde kid. "This is Mark, he's our new roommate."

Mark lowered his camera and went to shake my hand, "Hey."

"Hey."

Day one  
I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Okay, so this is my first rent fic. Tell me how I did, even if all you say is it's sucky.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

**What a Beautiful Day **

Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave  
Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat  
And talked all afternoon  
Caught a movie on day fourteen  
And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day

Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin'  
For the rest of my life  
Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that girl  
To my foolish pride  
She said "I do"  
On day four eighty-two  
And gave me a son  
On day seven sixty-one

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day

Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three  
Well, honey that's fifty years  
Yeah, here's to you and me

Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day

Day one  
I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave


End file.
